1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suction table, especially for an exposure station of an apparatus for producing offset plates, and comprising an upper suction plate with a plurality of openings, which communicate with a suction means so as to firmly attract an offset plate placed on the suction plate during the exposure.
2. Background Art
Such suction tables serve various purposes within the graphic industry and are inter alia known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,356.
It is furthermore known from EP-PS No. 0 043 508 to align and exactly position an offset plate before said plate is placed on a suction table associated with an exposure station.
Finally it is known for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,249 and EP-PS No. 0 235 700 to retain paper sheets to the conveyor belt of a belt conveyor by applying vacuum to the back of the conveyor belt.